Ri'Bassa
|Base ID = }} Ri'Bassa is the shaman for the town of Border Watch. He and the rest of his town believe in the K'Sharra Prophecy given by three signs. He along with Zabhila reside in their home. Interactions Sheogorath After offering a lesser soul gem, a head of lettuce, and some yarn to Sheogorath, he wants the Hero to fulfill a prophecy about the end of the world in the small settlement Border Watch. They are to simulate a prophecy by committing two acts. They should speak to the shaman in the settlement to learn about the K'Sharra Prophecy. He plays an important role in the quest. His role includes laying out Rat Poison which is used later on in the quest. Dialogue Sheogorath "Welcome to Border Watch, stranger. You are welcome here. I am Ri'Bassa, shaman of our people." :K'Sharra Prophecy "You know of the K'Sharra Prophecy? How odd! are you some sort of scholar?" ::I am a traveling scholar. "Wonderful! I would be glad to tell you more. It has been told from our fathers, and our fathers' fathers, that our time in this place will come to an end. My great-great-great grandfather, K'Sharra, foretold of a time when we would receive three signs from the gods, signalling the end of the world." ::I enjoy ridiculous prophecy. "You would mock our beliefs? Fool! When the three signs are upon us, you will learn!" :::Three Signs "I will tell you nothing of the three signs. You are an unbeliever and a fool." :::: "It's a matter of trust. And I don't trust you enough yet." ::::: "These are the signs as they were foretold. First, there is the Plague of Vermin. It is said our town will be overrun by disease carrying creatures. Rats, I would imagine. Horrible little things. I always keep a powerful rat poison around in case I see one of the little monsters. Next is the plague of Famine. It is foretold that our livestock will fall dead in their fields, with no apparent explanation. We have but six sheep in our pasture, and we make sure they are well-tended." ::::::And the third sign? "The Plague of Fear. I will not speak of this. Not to any outsider. I'll answer anything else I can. Is there something more? Perhaps you'd like to know more about Border Watch itself?" :::::::Border Watch "I'm glad you asked. I could go on all day about our little community. We are but a handful of Khajiit, as you can see. Many are the evenings we spend around the cooking fire, sharing stories of Elsweyr. The smell of our food travels for miles! If you'd like to stay, I'd suggest getting a room at the Border Watch Inn. We don't get many visitors, but S'thasa serves a fine ale. She also has the finest collection of cheeses in the Empire! Her prized cheese has such a powerful aroma, she keeps it sealed in a case!" :Ri'Bassa "I am Ri'Bassa, shaman of the Khajiit of Border Watch." (After placing the Olroy Cheese in the cooking fire) "No time to talk! I have to get rid of these rats!" (After the rat poison has been placed) "You've seen it! You've seen the first sign! Perhaps this is the beginning of the K'Sharra!" :K'Sharra Prophecy "It has come! We're doomed! Doomed! Run while you can, stranger. Get out!" (After poisoning the lifestock) "The lifestock are dead! Dead! The second sign! Look to the skies! Look to the skies!" (After the rain of burning dogs) "The end of all things has come! We're finished! All hope is gone!" Trivia *Ri'Bassa's name may be spelled incorrectly. This can be inferred due to the fact that his house is "Ri'bassa's House" and not "Ri'Bassa's House." Appearances * de:Ri'bassa